In general, players gamble by placing a wager on a gaming event at a gaming device and make some input to initiate the gaming event. For example, on a typical spinning reel slot machine, a player may place a wager of a dollar and pull a game handle to spin the reels of the gaming device. When the reels come to rest, any awards associated with symbols shown the reels in conjunction with a displayed payline are paid. Then the player repeats the above process to play another gaming event. Some gaming devices include special initiation buttons, such as a “Max Bet” button that places a maximum wager and initiates the gaming event based on the same player action of pressing the “Max Bet” button. Even in this scenario, however, the player must still take an action to initiate subsequent gaming events.
Some slot machines also include “free spins” bonuses. After these bonuses are triggered, the player typically receives a predetermined number of “free spins” as a bonus prize. Any awards received during the bonus spins are accumulated and paid out as a bonus win at the end of the free spins. For example, if a bonus awards a player 10 free spins, an indication is displayed to alert the player of the bonus award and the first free spin initiates. When the first free spin concludes, the amounts won, if any, are rolled up in a bonus win meter, and the second free spin automatically begins. This process continues until all of the free spins have been played. At this point the total value of the bonus win meter is added to the player's credit meter. Many variations of this bonus exist. Oftentimes the game display changes color, theme, and sound to signify that the free spins are awarded coming as part of a bonus. Additionally, the reels and pays often change to promote additional wins during the bonus free spins. In each case, however, the bonus itself must be triggered and typically results from a single wager being placed on the gaming device. One common triggering event is a certain symbol combination appearing on the game's display as a result of game on which the player has wagered.